For bands for wrist-watches, so-called chain bands connecting a lot of metal pieces in a chain style, bands made of leather, and net-style bands forming fine metal wires in a net style are known in the prior art and widely prevailing, all of which have, however, their own good points and drawbacks respectively.
More specifically, leather bands are light in weight and free in bending as compared with metal ones, but they are of such defects that they cannot stand for an extended period of time due to its weakness in material caused by age-brittleness, and further fastening metal pieces in use for leather bands will be required for ones which would not damage such leather, thus making it difficult to obtain such satisfactory metal pieces.
Then, metal bands for wrist-watches have been manufactured into a various type of constructions through complicated work, on which various kinds of platings such as gold, silver, chromium, etc. are performed, thus providing a various type and appearance of bands on the market. Such metal bands are much superior in endurance to leather ones, obtainable for high-grade feeding, and also obtainable for ones enough to match to any watch, so that such bands are widely in use. On the other hand, some of such metal bands can expand and contract their lengths, but with no elasticity, and force them to feel coldness for the human body in the cold season, therefore they have such defect that the contact feeding thereof when in use is not good.
For bands for wrist-watches are required such requirements that they will make watches more attractive, play a roll as ornaments, and be easy to use and further have a long endurability.
A band for a wrist watch in accordance with the present invention is to provide a band which can meet to each requirement mentioned above, has good touch due to a rearside resilient material and has many features that have never been provided with in bands for wrist-watches well known in the prior art.